1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high chair devices and more particularly pertains to a new high chair device that includes a tray that is adapted for displaying learning cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of high chair devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,496 describes a tray that includes a depression therein for accepting smaller trays that include food dividers therein. Another type of high chair device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,172 having a transparent tray, which includes a game sealed therein and external actuators for actuating pieces of the game. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,542 and includes a tray having a plurality of depressions therein for receiving food containers and the like.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to place educational cards within a tray so that they may be viewed by a chilled seated in a high chair. This positioning ensures that the cards are always within view of the child and will provide an excellent opportunity to expose the child to the educational cards.